


Fifty Shades of Gay

by RydenRae



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gallovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenRae/pseuds/RydenRae
Summary: When Mickey Milkovich goes to interview the CEO of Gallagher enterprises,he didn't expect the CEO of the company to be so arrogant and intimidating yet brilliant and alluring. The journalism majored college student surprises himself when he starts to want the mysterious Ian Gallagher. The closed off CEO,Ian even surprises himself when he too wants Mickey to be his but not in a way that normal people would think. When Mickey finds out about the erotic fantasies of Ian Gallagher,he doesn't know what he wants anymore. Starting a dark and sexy affair starts to reveal Ian's secrets and helps him find new dark pleasures.





	1. Chapter 1

(Unedited) This story that you are about to read is unedited.

When Mickey Milkovich goes to interview the CEO of Gallagher enterprises,he didn't expect the CEO of the company to be so arrogant and intimidating yet brilliant and alluring. The journalism majored college student surprises himself when he starts to want the mysterious Ian Gallagher. The closed off CEO,Ian even surprises himself when he too wants Mickey to be his but not in a way that normal people would think. When Mickey finds out about the erotic fantasies of Ian Gallagher,he doesn't know what he wants anymore. Starting a dark and sexy affair starts to reveal Ian's secrets and helps him find new dark pleasures.

This story includes:

-sexual activity

-cussing

-manxman love

So if you don't like any of those then feel free to leave.

In order to read this story you don't have to watch the show Shameless. You can get to reading everything in here and understand it. The book also doesn't have all of the face claims playing as the same characters.

This book cannot be copied in any way or any form. If I find out that you are copying my story then you will be in some big trouble.

Since this book is based from Shameless and Fifty Shades of Grey the parts I use from their works of course belongs to it's rightful owners but I do own the story changes within.


	2. Ch.01

I deeply regret signing up for this task. To go interview the biggest business tycoon of the city of the Gallagher Enterprises. Why did I do it? My little sister and roommate Mandy has the flu and her sad face made it impossible for me to say no. Also if no one does the interview then there would be no feature in the school's student newspaper.

"Do you have the cards of questions?" She asked for the fourth time and with a sharp pointed look as she laid on the couch. I could be spending my time studying for finals but instead I am being pressed like this assignment is mine. I pressed my lip into a line and forced myself to nod.

"Yes Fi. You don't have to worry. I have this all under control." I reassured her as I walked over to the door. I turned back one more time and took the sight of her in. She looked like shit. Her nose was pink and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Okay well good luck." She says with a small smile before her face scrunches up and she sneezes.

"Do you need any more medicine before I go?"

"Are you kidding me? Do I look weak to you? A damn cold can't take a Milkovich down Mick. Now go to the interview before you are late."

"Okay. Don't forget that there is soup on the counter!" I said before walking through the door of the small apartment that we share and to the parking garage a few stories down below.

 

The traffic was being a pain in my ass. The roads were full of angry drivers and people rushing to work.

Good thing that Mandy lend me her Mercedes CLK. I didn't think that my battered old VW Beetle car would make it to the office in time.

As I got closer to the headquarters of the Gallagher Enterprises I took in the enormous twenty-story office building in awe. It was made with perfect curved glass and steel. Milkovich was perfectly etched above over the glass doors of the building.

When I arrived it was five minutes before the meeting was going to take place. Shit! I was late. If I didn't get this interview done then Mandy would kill me faster than I could make up a sorry ass apology. I hurried and got to the front desk to see a beautiful blond woman typing away on her computer. She sees me waiting impatiently and gives me a standoff,uneasy smile. She was wearing a sharp black jacket suit with a nice flattened out white shirt. She cleared her throat as I was staring a little bit too long.

"Oh. I am here to see Mr.Gallagher. Mickey Milkovich for Mandy Milkovich."

"Excuse me for one moment please, Mister Milkovich." As she arches a perfect brow of hers. I suddenly feel unconscious as I feel she is suspicious of me. I made an effort to wear the most presentable clothes that I can but I guess I could have done a whole lot better than a normal t-shirt. The blonde goes over to pick up her phone and dials in a number before placing the phone next to her ear. Her and the person she called exchange a few words before she hangs up.

"Miss Milkovich was expected. Sign here." She says sliding a clip board over to me. Checking my pocket for a pen I realize that I don't have one.

"May I please borrow a pen?" I asked. She looked at me with slight disappointment before handing me a pen.

"Thanks." I mumbled before signing. Once I am done I had her the clipboard back.

"Okay. You'll want to take the last elevator on the right,press for the twentieth floor." She says then hands me a visitor's pass then goes back to being buried into her work at the front desk. I walk over to the elevator to see two security guards who are dressed three times better than I am in their black suits.

I get into the elevator. It takes me up the highest floor on the building. As the doors sweep open and I walk out I am in another large lobby area. Then I am face with another blond woman who was in a similar outfit as the blond in the lobby on the first floor.

"Mister Milkovich,could you wait here,please?" She points to the nice seated area with the white leather chairs.

Looking behind her I saw that there was a large spacious conference room. Beyond that I got a view of the Seattle Skyline. The view leaves me stunned and in awe. Wow.

As I am sitting down I take the time to fish for the questions out of my bag. As I go through the questions I get this unsettling feeling in my stomach and become really nervous. I know nothing about this Gallagher dude. For all I know is that he could be some eighty year old creep that conned his way into becoming a billionaire. I go through the questions given to me as I sit in the back of the room. I would rather be at home reading then sitting here waiting forever in a day to give this interview.

Get a hold of yourself Mick! I scold myself with a roll of the eyes. I let my eyes sweep around the room one more time before coming to the conclusion that this Gallagher person must be tall and good looking to match the rest of his employees unless he just collected them as trophies.

Another flawless blonde comes into the room. How many are there? I take a deep breath before standing up.

"Mister Milkovich?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Mister Grey will see you in a moment. May I take your coat?" The second blonde ask.

"Please." I said taking it off then handing it to her.

"Has anyone offered you a refreshment?"

"No." A look of annoyance appears on her face as she carries her gaze onto the girl behind the front desk.

"Would you like anything? Water,tea,coffee?" She asked turning her gaze back on me.

"A glass of water would be nice. Thank you." I mumbled out.

"Macy! Bring Mister Milkovich a glass of water." She barked the order out at Macy with such a stern voice. Macy hurries up from her chair and scurries to the door on the other side of the room.

"My apologizes. Macy is our new intern that seems to have a thick skull. Please be seated. Mr.Gallagher will be another five minutes." Macy returns with the glass of water and hands it to me before going back to her position near the desk. I take a sip of water and allow the cool liquid to go down my throat as the thought of why does Mr.Gallagher wants all of his employees to be blonde.

The office door opens and an East Indian man walks out from the office. He looked at the ladies at the desk. "Good afternoon,ladies." He says to them before leaving.

"Mr.Gallagher is available to see you now. Do go through" The second blonde from earlier tells me. I get up from my seat and walk over to the door to his office.

"No need to knock. Just go right in." She smiles kindly. I pushed the door open. As began to walk through I must have tripped over something because before I knew it I was being sent forward. Before I can actually hit the ground,arms are holding me up,helping me to stand. I hate being clumsy at the worse moments. I look up and completely am lost in the eyes of Mr.Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was cut here. I hope you liked it. The next few chapters will still be inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey but will now be bringing in some pieces of Shameless in it. Comment your thoughts and leave kudos for more updates.


	3. Mr.Gallagher

"You are not a woman." Was the first thing he said to me as we made eye contact. 

"Excuse me?"

"I was expecting a woman by the name of Mandy Milkovich."

"Mandy was unavailable,so she sent me. I hope you don't mind Mr.Gallagher."

"And you are?" His voice seemed amused by me but also warm with interest in me.

"Mickey Milkovich. I'm studying English literature with Mandy at the University of Chicago."

"I see. You two brother and sister?" He asked and I nodded. I took time to take his appearance in. He was so young and very attractive. He is tall,dressed in a fine black suit and had bright fire red hair with blue eyes. I hear him clear his throat my face heats up as I know that I was staring at him for too long.

"Would you like to sit?" He says pointing to the white leather seats in front of his desk. His office was so big for one person. Everything from the office table to the antique paintings,the display was absolutely breathtaking.

"The paintings are by a local artist here in Chicago. Kash Karib." He says catching my gaze.

"They are great." I murmur out. He regards me while cocking his head to one side.

"I couldn't agree more,Mister Milkovich." His voice was so soft which made me want to blush. Oh shit I was blushing!

As I let myself become disturbed by my thoughts about the office,I open up my backpack to get the set of questions that Mandy gave me. I then take out the digital recorder and set it up. As I dropped it twice,I thanked who ever was up in the sky above that Mr.Gallagher didn't quit on the interview because of my lack of being able to simple set up a recorder. He waited patiently,watching me with one hand relaxed in his lap while the other cupping his chin. His index finger was across his lips that seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this types of things" I mutter out.

"Take all the time you need."

"Do you mind if I record all the answers you give me in this interview?"

"After you go through all that trouble to set up your recording device,you find it best to ask me now?" Red rises up to my cheeks as I flush. I hope that he is teasing me. "I don't mind."

"Did my sister explain what this interview was for to you?"

"Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper. I will be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony." Wow! I never knew this. The thought of some a few years older than I am giving me my degree floated through me mind which caused me to frown slightly. I swallow nervously and slightly clutch the recorder in my hand.

"Good. I have some questions,Mr.Gallagher."

"I bet you do." He says,deadpan. He thinks this is funny. My face heats up and I sit up to make myself seem more professional before starting the recorder.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" I glance up at him to see him smiling at me with slight disappoint in his eyes. 

"Business is all about people. Judging people is what I am good at. I know how they work and how to incentivize them. I employ a exceptional team and reward them well." He pauses for a moment to fix his eye contact with me. "All decisions I make are based on logic and facts. My belief i to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out,know every detail."

"Maybe you have everything because of luck." His eyes widen a little in surprise. I know that this wasn't what I was suppose to say but he was just so arrogant. 

"Well the harder I work the more luck I seem to have. Working with the right people and directing them in the right direction is what matters. I think it was Henry Firestone who said,"'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

"You sound like a control freak." The words just slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them I have no regret. A smile appears on his face.

"I exercise control in all things." I looked up at him and the stare he is holding on me is steadily impassive. My face flushes again and my heartbeat starts to beat faster. What makes him have such effect on me? Maybe it is his good looks? Why would I think that? I'm not gay.

The rest of the interview went by so fast. The few things I collected about Mr.Gallagher was that his first name was Ian,he had a lack of humility,and that he was a very private person. I wanted to swallowed up by the Earth when I had to ask him one question in particular. Was if he was gay. He had to problem saying that he was but just knowing made me happy for some reason

"Thank you for the interview,Mr.Gallagher."

"The pleasure's been all mine." His voice was polite as ever. As I rise from my seat,he stands as well. He holds out his hand to me.

"Until we meet again,Mister Milkovich." His voice sounded challenged which caused me to frown slightly. When will I meet him again? I shake his hand once more which causes a slight shiver to run down me. It must be my nerves. He moves to open the door with such athletic grace and opens it wide.

"Just ensuring you make it through the door on two feet this time." He says throwing a slight teasing smirk my way. I blush,knowing that he was referring to earlier's incident.

"Very considerate of you." I snap. His smile gets wider and then I walk out the door. I glower as I walk out and am quite surprised when I see him following me out of the office. Both blondes from earlier seem equally surprised,maybe more when they see him walking out behind me.

"Did you have a coat?" He asked me.

"Yes."

Macy leaps up from her seat,retrieves my jacket,then brings it to me. Before she can had it to me Gallagher takes it from her and hands it to me. As I moved to grab it,our fingers brushed against each other. I gasped at the contact. He brings his index finger to the button for the elevator and we stand awkwardly in silence for it to open. Once it opens I hurry inside,desperately wanting it to close. I turn to look at him. He is gazing at me while leaning against the doorway. He is very attractive and very unnerving.

"Mickey." He says in a farewell.

"Ian." I reply as the doors begin to close. Once they do I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is also available on Wattpad.  
> My Wattpad username is @QueenMikeyBobbi


	4. Chapter 3

"Mick. You're back!" Mandy called when I came back into the apartment. She was surrounded by books all around her. She was still in her AC/DC t-shirt and sweat pants from this morning as she sat down studying. She bounds up to me and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"I was actually beginning to worry for a second there because I was expecting you to be back earlier."

"I thought my timing was perfect considering the interview went good." I waved the digital recorder in front of her face. She gave me a wide smile before grabbing it from my hands.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mick. I know you have a ton to do. I owe you a bunch."

"What would you do without me?" I teased.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. How was the interview. What was he like?" Oh great. Time for interview interrogation. What could I say about him?

"Let's just say that I am definitely glad that I do not have to see him again. He was little too..intimidating." I shrug but let my mind wonder over about how I really felt about earlier. "But he was really young and focused." Mandy gives me an innocent gaze which causes me to frown.

"Oh and by the way,thanks forgiving me a quick biography on the guy. It was so helpful. He made me feel like such an idiot for knowing such basic information." Mandy clamps a hand in front of her mouth as she pretends to be sorry.

"Jeez. Mick. I'm sorry." I huff.

"He seemed so proper like he was before his time. How old is he anyways?"

"Damn. I should have briefed you a little." She said with a small giggle. I was tired of talking about this guy. It reminded me of the sparks I felt when his hand quickly brushed against mine.

"You look much better." I blurted out as an attempt to change the subject.

"Thanks to the soup you made. I am know feeling like a million bucks." She gives me a smile full of gratitude. I give her a small laugh then let my eyes wonder to my watch to see that I have to get to work.

"Shit. I have to go. I have to make it to my shift at Kev and Veronica's."

"You are working yourself too much."

"I'll be fine mom." I joked before leaving.

 

I've been working at Kev and Veronica's hardware store since I started to attended school. It was the largest independent store near the south side of Chicago. Kevin and Veronica are like second batch of parents that I've ever had and the best. My mother walked out on my father when I was a kid and my father was a man that hated everything on this green earth to hippies to the gays. I was not like him.

The bell to the store rung as I walked in for work.

"Hey yo Mick! Thought you weren't going to make it today man!" Kev called out as he came in through the back of the store. A big grin on his face as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah my appointment didn't take very long so I have time for a couple of hours."

"Good that you are here man."

Kevin sends me back to the storeroom to start restocking the shelves,and soon I am absorbed in the task that was given me.

 

Once my shift was over I returned home. Mandy was sitting on the couch with her headphones in and working on her laptop. Her nose was still slightly pink but she had herself buried into the story. She was so concentrated and was typing at the keys so furiously. Being drain,I let myself walk over and fall down on the couch.

"Got some good stuff here Mick. Good job."

"No problem."

"But it seemed like he wanted to spend more time with you." As she said that my face flushed and my heart rate began to increase as I start to become nervous. I hope that she doesn't notice but she is too buried in her story so I doubt that she would.

"I know what you meant about formal. Did you take any notes?" Shit I forgot about the notes!

"No."

"That's fine. I guess I could still make a bomb ass article from this." She said jokingly which caused me to giggle a little.

"I guess. Do your thing." I said trying my best to seem as if I was not interested.

"Oh come on Mick! You cannot be immune to his good looks." She said as she arched one of her perfect brows at me. Shit! Shit! Shit! I could feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Nope because I'm not gay Mands."

"You probably could have got a lot more out of him."

"I doubt that. The man practically offered you a damn job. Even though you did this shit last minute,you did a good ass job." She glances at me like she is trying to grab more information out of me. I quickly back away,giving my hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"So what do you really think of him?" Why can't she let this shit go?!

"Arrogant. Controlling...scary but very charismatic. I can understand the big fascination that everyone has with him."

"You fascinated with a man? That is the first. Are you sure that you don't like dick just a little." She asked pinching her fingers in front of her eye. I stuck up my middle finger at her and quickly went to grab the makings of a sandwich to hide my flustered face.

"You know it was so embarrassing when you made me ask if he was gay." I mumbled out remembering the question that made me feel mortified earlier. 

"Oh Mick it probably wasn't that bad. I think he was taken quite the liking into you." In me? Sure.

"Would you like a sandwich or not?"

"Please dearest brother."

"The enough talk about Gallagher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter had nothing with Ian in it but the next one will for surely will with a small part of the chapter in his POV. If you have any more questions on what I will change on this story then let me know. Until then comment and leave kudos so I will know that you want me to update more often.


End file.
